The present invention relates to physical device protection, and deals more particularly with using an apparatus that protects an electronic device from damage due to an impact with a surface (for example, if the device is dropped from a height), reducing the likelihood that the device will be damaged by the impact.
Many people today have a number of electronic devices that are portable, relatively lightweight, and often expensive. Examples include cellular phones and smart phones, laptop computers, handheld or tablet computers, and so forth. The characteristics of these devices lead to their being used in many different environments, such as coffee shops, fitness studios and gyms, shopping malls, and so forth. If one of these devices falls to the floor or is dropped from a height, the resulting impact may cause serious damage to the device or its various components, including the screen on the front of the device. The likelihood of damaging a device in this manner may increase when the device is being used away from a conventional desk.